danger_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Configuration Files
The Danger RPG modification allows you configure many options to your liking. Locating the Configuration files # In order for Minecraft to load the configuration files, you must first add the Danger RPG mod into your mods folder. # Load the game at least once, this will make the configuration files appear. # Close the game and open the config folder. # Look for the folder that is named "DangerRPG". # You will find 4 text files there, click on whichever you wish to edit. When changing options in the config files - do NOT change anything other than values that can say: true, false, or that are numerical values. * An exception is the places where you can name entities and items. Client Config These are the options found within the Client Config file as of 1.0.8 # Charge bar need centering (true/false) true * B:guiChargeIsCentered=true # Change X offset of charge bar 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 0 * I:guiChargeOffsetX=0 * Changes the X position of the charge bar. # Change Y offset of charge bar 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 45 * I:guiChargeOffsetY=45 * Changes the Y position of the charge bar. # Set default HUD mode: # 0 - normal # 1 - normal digital # 2 - simple # 3 - simple digital # 0 ~ 3, default: 1 * I:guiDafaultHUDMode=1 * Changes the HUD mode, if you wish to change it back to default, then keep looking below. # Default damage value for calculate resistance in armor bar. 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 25 * I:guiDamageForTestArmor=25 # Change side of enemy's HUD (true/false) true * B:guiEnemyHUDIsInvert=true * Changes the side of the enemy's HUD. # Change X offset of enemy's HUD 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 10 * I:guiEnemyHUDOffsetX=10 # Change Y offset of enemy's HUD 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 10 * I:guiEnemyHUDOffsetY=10 # Enable RPG HUD (true/false) true * B:guiIsEnableHUD=true * Set to false if you wish to change the HUD back to the old Minecraft style HUD. # Change side of player's HUD (true/false) false * B:guiPlayerHUDIsInvert=false # Change X offset of player's HUD 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 10 * I:guiPlayerHUDOffsetX=10 # Change Y offset of player's HUD 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 10 * I:guiPlayerHUDOffsetY=10 # Twice health-mana bar (true/false) true * B:guiTwiceHealthManaBar=true # Is show default recipes in RPG workbench (need NEI) (true/false) false * B:neiShowShapedRecipe=false * Set to true if you wish to be able to view the recipes of items via NEI. Entity Config # Set frequency of RPG entity level up 1 ~ 2147483647, default: 50 * I:entityLvlUpFrequency=50 * Sets the frequency of how fast an RPG entity levels up. # All entities are RPGable (true/false) false * B:isAllEntitiesRPGable=false * Sets whether All items are RPGable (capable of gaining levels), including items from other mods. # Can player decrease own stats without creative mode? (true/false) true * B:playerCanLvlDownAttr=true * Whether the player is able to decrease your own stats without going into creative mode. # Set number of lost points of level when player die 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 3 * I:playerLoseLvlCount=3 * Whenever a player dies, he or she will lose levels, indicate how many levels you want the player to lose. # Set percent of lose experience points when level down player's stat 0.0 ~ 1.0, default: 0.5 * S:playerPercentLoseExpPoints=0.5 * Choose how much experience is lost from removing levels - in other words, you don't get back all of your XP back when you remove levels. # Set start mana regeneration value 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 1 * I:playerStartManaRegenValue=1 # Set start mana value 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 10 * I:playerStartManaValue=10 # Set active RPG entities (activated if 'isAllEntitiesRPGable' is false) (true/false) S:list < Blaze CaveSpider Chicken Cow Creeper EnderDragon Enderman EntityHorse Ghast Giant LavaSlime MushroomCow Ozelot Pig PigZombie Sheep Silverfish Skeleton Slime SnowMan Spider Villager VillagerGolem Witch WitherBoss Wolf Zombie * Lists which mobs are capable of gaining levels, view the list at the very bottom of the EntityConfig file to see which mobs you are able to add to this list. health { # ADD 1.0 * S:expCost.mul=ADD 1.0 * Sets how much it will cost to level up - by default, it adds 1 level to every level you wish to obtain. # 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 1000 * I:maxLvl=1000 * Sets the maximum level for that particular stat. # 0 ~ 2147483647, default: 2 * I:startExpCost=2 * Sets how many levels it will cost to obtain the first level. # ADD 2.0 * S:value.mul=ADD 2.0 * Sets how much it increases your stat by. Note: Not all of the stats are listed, merely because they all use the 4 same configuration options mentioned above for health, they all have the same meaning. Item Config - To be added later. Main Config # Enable writing info message to log (true/false) true * B:mainEnableInfoLog=true * To be added. # Enable transfer config data from server to client (true/false) * Sets whether you wish your configuration options to affect the clients. # Can be errors. Synchronize the configuration better by other means. false * B:mainEnableTransferConfig=false * To be added.